


Living Memory / Circle of Memory

by efoist



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: ．705 Pond夫婦離開後的自我治療．時間點為705和The Snowmen之間．第一篇River視點，第二篇小11視點
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	1. Living Memory

他的唇壓上她的，帶著足以輾碎她心的力度，急燥呼息吐進她的口中，滑過舌頭，苦不堪言。

格子外套不知何時跌落地上，她輕輕環住愛人，感受著他每一下輕微的顫抖。兩顆心重叠跳動，聽來就像一雙手絕望地不停敲打鎖上的門。她想看看他的手有没受傷，會不會很痛，他卻反過來抓緊她，把她推向角落。

他們從没試過這樣，在他稍年輕或稍年長時都没有。每一次玩心起來，都在調情恰宜和兩人默許的時刻。他總是很紳士(甚至會不知所措，傻男孩)，偶爾有點狡猾，只是更多是溫柔得如同水中倒映的夜空。 但這次不同。他用盡所有力量去吻她，那麼熾熱，那麼激烈，猶如火一般也如冰一般。他毫無保留把一千兩百歲的自己展現出來，並逼她全盤接受、包容、吞下。

噢，Doctor。她在舌尖間輕嘆。我可憐的Doctor。

緩緩離開，他撫過她的額髮，來到臉龐(她突然想起没有補妝，噢天啊)。口微微張著抖著，眼神在滄桑的老人與受傷的孩子之間閃爍遊移，她暗自掙扎要把他擁入懷裡，抑或讓他繼續吻下去。他為她作出選擇。 同一種吻，再添上淚水。

她知道他想從她臉上看到什麼，實際又看見什麼。她的父母。重生以後她失去了父母的綠眼睛，變成抹去一切印記的藍色。他的眼睛甚至比她的還多得更貼合他們的顏色。

然而她的人充滿了他倆。她的肉身她的血液她的靈魂，没有半個細胞不是由他倆和Doctor組成的。她父母的生命流淌在她身上。一個活生生的記憶、遺產。就像他倆對彼此足以跨越時間和時空的愛。而他也知道。 所以當他的手滑過她的背，動作輕柔而小心，這是第一次。他的指尖傳遞著跟以前不同的情愫，令她彷似電觸。

為他解開領結時，她再次體會到自己愛上了這個男人。那一吻從没間斷，在黑暗中將傷痛慢慢融化成為愛的旋律。


	2. Circle of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TARDIS的引擎今晚特別寧靜，溫度像激磅跳動後回歸平穩。他懂老女孩的心思，只是其實他更想吵吵鬧鬧的大力敲敲碰碰。他的腦袋塞滿各種思緒，其中一種變得太過巨大，近乎難以承受。他不需要默然無聲，他需要轉移視線。

  
他貼上她的背，讓重量安靜地滲入肌膚，就像平時一樣。胳膊覆過肩膀，他喜歡看見自己寬闊的身體遮蓋對方，彷彿只要這樣做就能保護他愛的人。當然不是常常可行的事(不要往那邊想，好嗎)。

TARDIS的引擎今晚特別寧靜，溫度像激磅跳動後回歸平穩。他懂老女孩的心思，只是其實他更想吵吵鬧鬧的大力敲敲碰碰。他的腦袋塞滿各種思緒，其中一種變得太過巨大，近乎難以承受。他不需要默然無聲，他需要轉移視線。

骨長的手指攀附到她的肩，平時他會輕力掐握她的膊膀，邊笑邊喃邊吻直到她醒來。今晚他不想。River過了漫長的一天，比他的來得更苦長難言。她應該好好休息，讓他來守護她一夜。

這是他該做的，他卻總是忘了。

就像他在Am——他們面前是個忘掉煞停鍵的孩子。例如把TARDIS在他們的家裡直接物質化，或是没吃晚飯。他只是習慣了，而他們容許了。是的，Ror——他一臉想氣氣不得的會唸他幾句，Am——她也只會搖頭嘆氣，然後為他從雪櫃拿出魚手指和蛋奶凍(另一個他常跳掉晚餐的原因)。他們把他寵壞了。他記得很多東西，亦忘掉很多東西，當中有些是該掛在心上的，他卻到了最後一刻才想起來。例如River帶著溫柔溺愛的眼神望向他，例如他吻River時的呯然心動。

手指在她肌膚上輕輕書寫那種早已被宇宙遺忘的文字，他的眼睛瀉滿說不出的語言。他總是忘了。生命從來都是一個圓形。這是没有出路的圓環，他們把他困住了，而他心甘情願。即使預先告訴他這結局，他依然會奔向他們。他的孩子、他的家人。圓已經寫下最初一筆，在那個他們已然逝去他尚未知曉的未來圖書館(這是如此的不公平)，不管他如何逃避，TARDIS依然會把他帶到那夜的花園。帶到烙印到他心上靈魂上的女孩面前。

一切都是時間線寫好的，一切都是命定的，一切都是美麗的，一切都是終會失去的。圓環的起頭在哪開始，就會把他帶到哪裡，直到首尾難分。  
他埋首在她的背上，潛入一份連TARDIS也不會知道的秘密黑暗。

× ×

他獨個兒來到衣帽間，帶著洗好的外套和衣服，站著良久，手指在衣架上默默敲打，最後他把婚禮上穿過的禮服和平日穿的都塞進衣櫥最末一角，用力關上櫥門。

領結還在手上，手掌彷彿隨某人的呼吸猛然一抖，它們被甩到矮櫃上。他別過頭拿起一條深色的領帶。


End file.
